Valentines Day
by JeNnIcA-iS-tHe-BoMb
Summary: Every year, Spot gets a flower on Valentines Day. SpotxOC


***hides* alright, don't kill me because I deleted Reunion, I have reason. After trying to write it, I no longer have muse for the story =( It sucks, but thanks to my friend, who's staff on the roleplay site I'm on (it's newsies lol) I wrote a one shot. Doll will appear in one of her stories I believe, so you'll still probably see her around. So, enough of my rambling, HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, and I believe this has been stated before**

* * *

A young Spot Conlon, the ripe age of seven, sat on a few crates at the docks of Brooklyn. He wasn't leader yet, but he was hoping Trash would promote him to leader when he was old enough, but that wasn't what was bothering him today. Today, of all days, was Valentines day. He crinkled his face in disgust. He never liked the damned holiday anyway. Why should he like it anyway? All girls told him was he was so adorable and that he would have a Valentine in no time. In his opinion girls were stupid. Well, most of them. The ones in Brooklyn were always nice to him, and acted like his sisters. He looked back towards Brooklyn, away from the water, watching to see if Trash, the old leader was coming over yet. But that's not what made him utterly confused. What made him confused was why his friend Johanna was wearing a dress and handing out flowers.

He watched her, wondering why she was doing this, until she walked over to him, holding out a flower. "Happy Valentines day, Spot." Johanna held the flower, a red rose, out to Spot, who didn't take it at first. She sighed, and said, "Everybody loves Valentines day, and I made sure to save you the best flower, if that's believable."

"You'se saved a flower, just for me," he stated. Johanna nodded yes, watching Spot twirl it around in his fingers, like he would with his key or slingshot. For once, he didn't know what to say. Sitting down next to him, Johanna decided to ask him a simple question.

"Do you have a Valentine?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope. How 'bout I be your Valentine, and you be mine? That way we both have Valentines?"

"No."

"Fine, but at least let me give you a flower every Valentines day?"

"No."

"Well that's too bad Spot Conlon because I plan on giving you one every Valentines day anyway." Spot wondered how Johanna had gotten stubborn, but he just let it pass. But sure enough, when he was eight, he got another flower. This continued for years, until one day, he actually feared he wouldn't get a flower. It was after the strike, long after Johanna's, now known as Doll, brother, Soldier, died, but there had been a borough war recently. Brooklyn against Harlem. Out of all the boroughs it had been Harlem. The worst part was that they had not only taken one of his newsies, but they had also taken Doll. He never liked to think about that. Because after a while, he had actually grown to love her. No matter what, she made sure he got a flower on Valentines day, probably to show him that someone cared about him.

He snorted at the thought. Cared? Nobody cared about Spot Conlon. Not his parents, his newsies feared him, yet there she was, still giving him a flower on Valentines day. But somehow, the war had ended, and Doll was back along with the other newsie. He wouldn't show it to the other newsies, but he was happy they were back. The only person who noticed this though, was his best friend, who simply smiled at him. Now, it was that damned holiday again, except this time, he wasn't sitting on the crates he sat on as a child, he sat on his, 'throne.' But he didn't have to act shocked still when Doll came up to him, holding out a red rose towards him.

"What? Did ya t'ink I woulda forgotten to get ya a flower on Valentines day?"

He smirked, "Why do ye even do this for me?"

"Because I care," Doll replied simply, "I care that my best friend needs some love on Valentines day." Out of no where, another newsie, probably one of their friends shouted out,

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY?" Spot glared and the newsie immediately shut up. Looking over at Doll, he noticed she was trying to hide the blush that had creeped onto her face.

"What's up with you Dollface? Cause if he embarrassed you I'll soak 'im," he replied, going to reach for his slingshot when what she said came out quickly.

"Spot will you be my Valentine?" except it sounded more like, "Spotwillyoubemyvalentine?" At first he was shocked, but then he smiled. Not one of those scary, 'I'm-gonna-beat-you-up-and-enjoy-it' smiles, but a genuine smile that not many had seen.

Smirking, he asked, crossing his arms, "Valentine? Doll, the men are suppose to ask the goil, so how 'bout this," he got up and walked towards Doll, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "If you'se be my Valentine, you'll have to be my goil. So are you gonna be my goil?" he watched her eyes widen in surprise, and the smirk on his face was still there, but watched as her eyes went back to normal.

"Depends, do I still get to give youse a flower every Valentines day?" she smirked at this.

"...No."

"Well thats too damn bad Spot, because even though I'll be your goil, I'll still give you a flower."

Spot couldn't help but shake his head at what she said, so he let go of her chin and but an arm around her, "Come on, I'se hungry, wanna go to Tibbys with me?" Doll nodded, putting her arm around his waist, and they walked together to Manhattan, ignoring the clapping that followed them from the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. The King had finally picked someone, and that was not only his best friend, his 'boid', but the girl who he thought would of turned him down.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**Keep Carryin' the Banner,**

**JeNnIcA-iS-tHe-BoMb**


End file.
